Someone Like you
by BeachBlonde97
Summary: When new girl Riley arrives at Degrassi, her life is turned up side down  1st fanfiction ! please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first fan fiction can you guys please leave a review thanks

Ohh and I know there's no degrassi in this chapter ntu it is important to the rest of the story :)

" Mum you can't do this to me, not after everything we have been through"

"Well you don't have much choice do you? I've already been transferred over there with work"

Parents just don't get it.

It's been a long few years and there it was finally the light at the end of the tunnel was becoming clearer, but no apparently we just have to pack up and move. There was no sense of family anymore after my father-committed suicide three years ago. He had lost his job and my mother cheated on him with another man, who is now called _Step daddy, _but I refuse to ever talk to Carl. He has tried in the past to become my 'friend' but I have always brushed him off, not wanting to be evolved with man who practically killed my father.

My mother decided that it was in our best interests to move and start 'fresh'. I didn't want to move I had built my whole life in Australia, my friends, my family, my boyfriend and my life was perfect there. Everything was fine, everything was normal. Normal for the first time in years but unfortunately with my Mother in the picture, nothing can ever be normal.

" Are you kidding me?" I screamed at my mother, " Riley, Toronto is a beautiful place and I will be making more money so I can take you to New York to go shopping like you always wanted, it's time to put the past behind us" "Fine, lets pack up and move and forget about the man you loved, had a child with and then broke his heart with that dickhead over there" "Riley!" "Fuck off I'm going to see Jesse, someone who actually cares"

It was perfect. The beach, the stars and my boyfriend. "Jesse I'm moving to Canada." At that moment my perfect world came crashing down around me. I finally broke down in tears, falling limp into Jesse's embrace. " It's all going to be alright, we will make it work," He said trying to sooth my tears. " I'm sorry Jesse but the long distance thing isn't going to work for me, I will visit you when I'm in Aus, but don't ever forget I love you"

"Is your suitcase all packed up?" My mother asked while standing in my doorway. "Yep" I replied "Well it's time to go" As I wheeled my suitcase out the door I had one last look at the room I had grown up in my whole life, which I had to say my final goodbye too. My life was about to be turned upside down.

So what did you think? Comments would be greatly appreciated! Do you think I should continue?


	2. Chapter 2

"Well we have found you a lovely new school called Degrassi Community School, you will be starting tomorrow but don't worry it's the start of the new semester so there will be plenty of new people to meet". My mother explained to me while I started unpacking the boxes in my new room and began to hang my small paper lanterns around my room. My Dad had given them to me when I was 13 and I had them hanging in my old room. The lanterns were cream with small prints of cherry blossoms on them. They had always reminded me of my Dad and made my room seem warm even in the middle of winter. The lanterns helped me sleep too. I made sure they were up there to remind my mother of my Dad too. I just never wanted her to forget what it was like. The way it use to be.

"So darling, please no trouble this year, can you just fit in?" Very hard to do with such a dark past. Sleeping is hard for me. I would wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares about the night I found my father. I started to feel a tear run down my face. It was too much. "Mom, I'm going to step out for a bit"

Canada was just so different, even the air smelt different. As I walked around I found a coffee shop called the dot. As I approached the door a beautiful girl around my age in a school uniform bumped into the back of me.

"oh I'm so sorry" she said to me

"Nah it's alright, I love your bag"

"thanks" "Wait do you go to that Degrassi School?" I asked,

"Yeah I do are you going there? I'm Alli by the way"

"I will be starting tomorrow and I'm Riley, I don't really know anyone I only just moved from Australia the other day, do you mind if we maybe meet here tomorrow before School starts just so I don't look like a total loner tomorrow"

" Haha, sure why not? See you tomorrow here eight o'clock"


End file.
